Max Serizawa
Don't Question My Heart!! tumblr_mlu7u7hLx51r3rdh2o1_r1_500.gif v vvv.gif First Name Max 'Last Name' Serizawa 'IMVU Name' Jinzoningenju 'Nicknames' None as of yet 'Age' 17 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' n/a 'Behavior/Personality' ' Max is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people he meets nicknames or address them without appropriate consent, He can be quite perverted, Despite these quirks, Max is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. ' '-Update- After the death of his Brother Max become distance like his sister but at the same time tries to take care of her since Jackie gone no one can look over here and he knows it's his place to do so. Like his brother Max is looking for London seeing he is the reason for his brother death he doesnt know about his body guards but he would soon find out.' Appearance Max has a lean, muscular build to him, his eyes are teal with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look. He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. He also possess a few scars on his body, which he hides with his outfit which is a long black cloak-like jacket with a grey collar and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black undershirt under the jacket. What people didnt know was that Max coats his whole enitre body with an armor created from darkness and shadows the armor around him gives protection and physical boost. giphy (1)gg.gif Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Fighting Style This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Punch .gif kicksss.gif NDFGA.gif Twilight chi tumblr_mjjh3npvdt1r11qslo1_500.gif|YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY!!! DONT DROP THE BALL HAHAHAHA!! i__m_menma_by_sorceressdream-d5q3j72.png User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Photo-Umbrakinesis Dark Energy Manipulation Twilight Energy Manipulation Twilight Energy Absorption Twilight Infusion Twilight Energy Aura Twilight Energy Negation Night Empowerment Tech Dark Húdié 3103574607_1_50_GCeZc0fs.gif tumblr_msy2n0uQOp1qi59lho1_500.gif tumblr_njxet7iFhY1tob1xvo1_500.gif This is one of Max's favorite moves to perfomr his Dark Húdié is when he forms his dak chi into the form of an Húdié and uses it in battle where he is easily able to form then into anything he likes. With this Max's Hudie can see what he cant almost like an six sense with this power Max can share the sight the Hudie and the same for the Hudie. As his weapon Max can change the shape of his hudie allowing them to form into an razor sharp blades that he could use on his foe's. Another perk his Huide have are Max is able to shift his body into his Hudie and move around anywhere in a form of the creature, almost like how a vampire shifts into bats the only diffence Max body isnt spilt into the crows meaning if one of the crows dies Max is still able to take his full form again. tumblr_m3i457Db011qdpkl5o1_500.gif|His Hudie The Flames of the One Winged Dragon tumblr_nc4no0vihA1tsd88vo1_500.gif|How Max's aura turn once he is about to perform the move SpyroDevilsDuelRunner.gif|How Max's charges the attack tumblr_n0i0ewEFEd1rzkxhio1_400.gif|When is about to fire the move tumblr_n1u3i2mn981qj5jqso2_500.gif|How the Dragon look ''' Max has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a straight punch of pressurized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurized air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explosion radius. Max was taught his by his uncle Suran where Max is able to absorb the shadows and darkness in the area to perform this move where he channels's the Chi into his left arm. This cause Max to create a Black/Dark purple aura surrounding his whole arm, the chi forming around his arm just waiting til he fires. When Max is ready to fire the blast, this effect is much different than the push blast if his foe are hit with such a move the attack is first cold to them this is because its somewhat shock your feeling. its not use to the instantaneous heat. so when you first apply your hands, the body, and the brain, react to it being cold until it hits the nervous system, in which case, the brain receives a signal telling you its hot. thats why when you touch something cold or hot, the body's natural instinct is to remove it. His attack would give the user about 800 C. As such, Max can change it's size from that of the average size and speed of a train at full speed to that of a funnel, straing from a point and expanding into a blanketed wave, the size of course depending on Max will. Max can however ''ONLY CAN FIRE ONE SHOTS A DAY USING HIS OWN NATRUAL Chi BUT IF MAX IS UNDER THE MOONLIGHT OR THERE IS A FULL MOON MAX IS ABLE TO FIRE TWO SHOTS!' But if Max performs an extra shot his body would take a large toll to the point where his sight becomes burly and he is barely able to stand the second shot is only for when Max knows when it's over he wouldnt push himself to use the second shot cause he knows the risks that can happen like him dying, or even lossing the feeling in his left arm that is because when he realses his move the beast he unleashes leaves a wave of heat enegry which burns his arms each time he realses. '' 'Phasing fflarge.gif ' 'Max is able to transform his body completely into shadows. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of shadow, In this state Max is able to become Intangibility, were he can move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own atoms move between other atoms, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity.(In a battle Max is able to perfom this three times)( 'Shadow Mimicry under Full-Formed Shadow Beings) '''What that mouth do tho? This attack is one of Max's favorites it's when he channel's his chi into his mouth and forms a wave of Destruction with the power of crushing the bones of his foe's if their hit with this massive waves and repulsive forces with objects and people. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. tumblr_n2azluvg5L1sh0iqso1_500.gif '''Jaganshi's Gravity ball' ' '''This move is when Max's opens his palm and creates a dark purple orb of chi surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. This attack is able to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. jotaro_kujossss_by_no28t20-d5idf9m.jpg ' 'Hand to Hand Combo's' Never backing down This Combo start's off with Max sending a furious right jab to the jawline of his opponent his jab moving at a speed that his fist would appear as fleshy whips or blur. If this jab was connected Max would shatter the hinges of his opponents jaw Dislocating the disk within the Jaw which would cause his foe the out most of pain even to the point where they wouldn't even be able to form words. If this would hit Max would simultaneously lift his left leg aiming to hit an powerful side kick towards his foe's ribs the blow of this kick alone would knock the air out of his foe as the pressure of the kick if hit would crack the ribs of he or she body. This all would happen right after another if these blows hit it would leave his foe in a injured state. tumblr_mqkuw9WqV51rz5foro1_500.gif NBD+TuneIN_NEXT.tn.jpg Im Just getting warmed up! This is one of Max's favorite Combo's this is when he loves to test the waters of his opponent, He waits til he has his opponent/Foe in a slugged state. Where he would began with a flying knee to the temple, the force of Max's knee would cause his foe to now have a severe concussion Once you were to receive one concussion you were more prone to receiving a second one. Which is know as second impact concussion occurs when the brain swells rapidly, and catastrophically, after a person suffers a second concussion before symptoms from an earlier one have subsided. This second blow may occur minutes, days or weeks after an initial concussion,and even the mildest grade of concussion can lead to SIS The condition is often fatal, and almost everyone who is not killed is severely disabled or a severe head injury . Anyway if his Foe is not responding Max would land quickly aiming to wrap his arms around the neck of his Foe and would began to send four heavy knee strikes towards the skull, this hits would be simultaneously one after another going in a burst speed, Each strike would cause the cracking of he/she's skull if each of these or atleast one of these hits landed Max would attempt to cuff his arms around his foe's arm and aim to slam their face on the pavement causing major damage to his opponent if hit. ufc_barao_wrecks_pickett_with_huge_knee.jpg Mark+Hunt+UFC+Fight+Night+Hunt+v+Bigfoot+DsNA3Re9yBtl.jpg 777383.jpg Outta NOWHERE! This is another one of Max's favorite moves it's when he attempts to hit a mean neck breaker towards his Foe whenever he see's fit, if this Neck breaker would land the person under the effects of the neck breaker would receive major neck damage. 1111sdfds.gif ' Weapons Jaganshi's Blade: The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fit the sword's purpose of decapitation, The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. His sword also has an alternating mode whenever their bonds are weaken it woul send out an pulse of air towards the foe aiming protect themselves. However, despite being well-trained, Max has noted that the weight of the blade could still tire him out. Max puts a lot of Chi within the hand he picks up this sword with seeing at the moment it seems to heavy for him, but dont let that fool you Max can still use this sword to it's full extent. This sword is created from soul metal which gives him the ability to create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Max's Sword is able to come when he wishes to summon it from the darkness. His trump card is to create a being of fire or shape existing flames into wanted shapes and purposes. They can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once they are done with them. With the Sword Max gains, Enhanced Swordsmanship Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Max is able to summon his sword when he's in battle. MomochiZabuza-sword-1.jpg Darui-Sword.gif The Max Runner The Max Runner is an reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite Motorcycle with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durability greatly, like the ability to resist extreme heat, gamma radiation and electrical surges, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, and chemicals, and other potentially fatal conditions. The Runner has incredible damage resistance, thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy and its perforated fiberglass-ceramic frame. Attached into the bike are mini gun inside i as it using an electronic firing system. This is a state-of-the-art Gatling-type machine gun firing case-less ammunition. It can be loaded with a wide array of various bullet types including stun and armor-piercing. Default load out is 1800 rounds of depleted uranium bullets which are fired electrically, minimizing moving parts, also holds a variety of up to eight rockets, including High Explosive, Concussion, Smoke, and flare. The engine of the Runner has an 3.0L TFSI Supercharged DOHC V-6 (Audi S5) Engine. The runner starts off as an normal Motorcycle but once in combat the motorcycle would moph into an Cycle. SpyroDevilsDuelRunner.png YuseiD-Wheel.jpg Max's Capability Peak Human Durability: Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Sensory System: The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Anger Empowerment : User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Location Brick Wall Prison 0dd00c1c44bf234d8c18a9b71fbc329f.jpg 'Relationship Single Voice actor( Yusei from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) Allies/Enemies juri-han-streetfighter-fanart-by-james-ghio.png|Syl Syl: After having an unexpected battle with Syl Max decided that he could use Syl skill set in his group the Tokumei, seeing she lacked in some skills as in defender herself Max took it apound himself to help Syl train and become stronger seeing he might need to depend on her when the matters calls for it. But over the course of time he could see there was something up with Syl, something that was stopping him from trusting her this is the reason why Max's keeps a close eye on her and if she would ever betray him he would have no choice but to keep his promise. Jackie Serizawa Jackie is Max's older brother someone who Max use to look up to when he needed someone their but after the death of his brother Max has learned to think for himself than to big the little brother. Max and Jackie have a close realtionship with each other they trust each other with their life and nothing could break the bound they share but growing up Max and Jackie had noticed that they have differnt goals and believe in differnt things and want to achivice those things differntly but only time could tell til this two see each other again. tumblr_lhyzg1z1ac1qf8kb8o1_500.png ' 'Background 'The middle child of the family Max, was the first Serizawa to find out about his abilities he didn't share with his siblings until later on back when Jackie founded his Hood and met Amit. Not having an inner spirt to guide him on his journey Max became more distance from his brother Jackie, but Max feels as if it's his job to protect them with his life, His sister Velvet who he cares deeply for and his brother Jackie who seems to always be one step ahead. But Max is different from his family he likes the way business is in the city and even wishes to create his own business if not gang he kinda cares little of his family's background and just wishes he could just live his life alone than in someone else shoes. tumblr_mjj6dxVmdd1s2f88po1_500.gif ' 'Next time on Savage Lands- Enter the Beast Mode-' ' tumblr_lwtlxhWFZK1qbcw9uo1_500.png ' Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Serizawa Family